Torque converters are well known in the art. During assembly of a torque converter, typically the components are first preassembled before being installed on a transmission input shaft. That is, for example, a first half or portion of the torque converter cover is laid so that the engine side faces downward, forming a dish for receiving the other components. For example, the piston, damper components, turbine shell, stator, pump shell/cover, etc., are laid into the first cover portion, such that the common axis of the components is arranged in a generally vertical direction. The pump shell/cover is connected to the first cover portion, typically by welding, for sealing the preassembly. After all of the necessary components are housed within the cover, the entire preassembly is rotated ninety degrees so that the central axis of the torque converter preassembly is arranged horizontally. The preassembly is then installed on an input shaft for a transmission by sliding the preassembly onto the input shaft in the horizontal (and axial) direction. However, due to the force of gravity, some of the internal components of the torque converter drop or shift in the radial direction with respect to the axis of rotation of the torque converter, such that some components become misaligned with respect to the axis of rotation. Accordingly, when sliding the torque converter preassembly on the input shaft, the input shaft may bump into components instead of sliding through a central bore therein. This can significantly increase the difficulty and time required to assemble a torque converter in an automobile, because the input shaft and torque converter components need to be manually manipulated by a factory worker in order to fully install the torque converter preassembly on the input shaft, instead of being installed automatically by an assembly robot, for example.